El amor todo lo puede (POKESHIPPING)
by Gohan X Multiverse
Summary: Ash llega a la piramide de batalla para poder obtener su ultimo simbolo de la frontera pera al llegar cae en unas ruinas y junto a sus amigos encuentran una extraña pokebola de piedra en la cual estaba el espiritu de el rey de pokelantis junto a brandon , may , max , brock y una persona especial trataran de liberar a ash de el espiritu " leelo si te atreves"
1. Chapter 1

EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE (POKESHIPPING)

ESPERO REVIEWS Y PERDON POR MI FALTA DE OTROGRAFIA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y AQUÍ VA LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 1: LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ASH

¡NO¡ no permito que nadie me diga cobarde ._Decia un azabache molesto por el comentario de brandon el cerebro de la frontera.

MAY: Miren es ash

BROCK: Creo que ya regreso

En eso un aura oscura vuelve a cubrir a ash…..

Dime como quieras mientras yo sea el que gane no importa

BRANDON : Si eso es sigue enojándote y pronto recuperaremos a ash , regirock usa cerradura.

El ataque marco a sceptile y en ese momento brandon ordena a regirock usar hiper rayo el cual alcanzo a sceptile derrotándolo.

ARBITRO: Sceptile ya no puede pelear y el ganador es ….

R.P (rey de pokelantis): Silencio la batalla apenas empieza , bien pikachu yo te elijo a ti

PIKACHU: pikaa? ( ¿Qué pero..?

MAY: Alto

MAX: Esto no es justo

BROCK:! Ash si me olles dentente ¡

R.P: ¡Ya basta Pikachu usa impactrueno!

ASH: "Pero que es lo que hare"

BRANDON: Ash debes luchar , si me olles la única forma de sacarte es con un sentimiento fuerte…

ASH: ¿Sentimiento fuerte?...

En ese momento ash vio a pikachu y le dijo..

ASH: ¡Pikachu si esa es la única forma de sacarme debes llamar a "MISTY"!

PIKACHU: ¡Pikaaa¡ (A misty ) , decía pikachu sorpendido

En eso pikachu comienza a jalarle el pantalón a brock intentando decirle que traiga a misty

Pikachu comienza a hacer sus típicas caras imitando a misty a lo cual brook comprende

BROCK: Entiendo, chicos uno de nosotros debe ir a llamar a misty

MAY-MAX: ¿A misty?

BROCK: Si pero aganlo rápido antes de que se nos escape

MAY: Esta bien yo ire al centro pokemon

R.P: A donde crees que vas swellow yo te elijo, swellow usa haz aéreo.

BRANDON: regirock usa hiper rayo .. el cual choca contra swellow

BRANDON: May ve al centro pokemon yo distraeré al este tipo

R.P : Con que quieres pelea eh , en ese caso ¡SALGAN TODOS!

CON MAY:

MAY: Debo ir lo mas rápido que puedo casi llego al primer centro pokemon , si allí esta lo veo

ENFERMERA JOY: Bienvenido al centro pokemon en que puedo ayudarte

MAY: Enfermera joy no hay tiempo necesito llamar al gimnasio de ciudad celeste

ENFERMERA JOY: Claro enseguida.

Swellow haz aéreo , Corpish rayo burbuja , Donphan Hiper rayo , Pikachu impactrueno

Los ataques de los pokemones epcepto pikachu por obvias razones dieron en el blanco dejando noqueado a regirock .

BRANDON: Ja eso es todo lo que tienes , ve registeel usa terremoto

REGISTEEL:! Regissteell¡

R.P: Donphan rodada , esto apenas empieza

EN EL CENTRO POKEMON:

MAY: Misty escucha estamos en una crisis ash esta en problemas y tu eres la única que puede salvarlo

MISTY: Yo soy la única que puede salvarlo? (Decia esto preocupada y sonrojada), Pero que fue lo que le paso

MAY: No hay tiempo para explicar ven lo mas rápido que puedas

MISTY: No te preocupes llegare lo mas rápido posible cerca de ciudad celeste hay un puesto de viajes en avión

MAY: Eso espero bueno te estare esperando en la bahía

MISTY: Esta bien ahí nos veremos

PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME DERROTARAS ._Decia el rey de pokelantis

BRANDON: Simple no luchas por algo bueno solo luchas por tus ambiciones y malos deseos.

R.P: Bueno admito que eres bueno , pero no tanto como yo Todos regresen . Nos veremos en otra ocasión rey brandon

Justo en ese momento el rey de pokelantis se volvió una sombra y se fue por el techo

BRANDON: No rayos se escapa todos afuera rápido, ¡Ve regice yo te elijo¡ , Regice usa rayo hielo y congela esa sombra

R.P: Buen intento pero no me atraparas hasta pronto … y poco a poco se fue alejando de la vista de todos

BROCK: No puede ser se escapo

BRANDON: No te preocupes algo me dice que esta no es la ultima vez que lo veremos

MAX: Pero que pasara con ash

BRANDON: Yo se que el estará bien , siento que ha pasado por peores cosas que esta

PIKACHU: Pika pika pi (Ash porque te tuvo que pasar esto a ti) decía pikachu con lagrimas en los ojos.

MAX: Pikachu no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien

PIKACHU: Pika pi (Eso espero)

Ya habían pasado 4 horas desde la ultima vez que vieron al rey de pokelantis

BROCK: Brandon has pensado en alguna forma de localizar al Rey de pokelantis

BRANDON: No te preocupes estoy seguro de que el vendrá a nosotros

BROCK: El vendrá a nosotros? A que te refieres

BRANDON: Veras recuerdas cuando le dije que yo era el rey de la pirámide de la batalla y que si me vencia todos le servirían.

BROCK: Si lo recuerdo muy bien

BRANDON: Bueno el al saber eso seguirá intentándome vencer para ser el rey de todo el mundo

BROCK: Oh eso lo explica todo

MAX: Pero como en que tiempo lo estaremos viendo de nuevo (dijo esto mientras acariciaba a pikachu) 

BRANDON: Bueno eso si no te lo puedo contestar ya que será muy difícil saber en que tiempo volverá, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que aunque yo lo haya derrotado fue suerte ya que ese rey de pokelantis es muy fuerte y despiadado

MAX: Eso no importa nosotros haremos lo posible por rescatar a ash

PIKACHU: Pika pika chu (Yo también hare todo lo que pueda)

BRANDON: No esperaría menos de unos amigos como ustedes ash tiene mucha suerte de tenerlos como amigos

Pero no muy lejos de ahí se podía ver la sombra de dos personas hacercandose

BROCK: Miren eso

BRANDON : Me pregunto quien será , nadie vendría tan tarde a retarme en la pirámide

MAX: No se quien es pero mejar estar alerta

Pikachu estaba en guardia con un impactueno pero en eso el puedo ver quien era y corrió a toda prisa lanzándose en una de las sombras , a lo cual los demás pudieron ver de quien se trataba .

MAY: Miren a quien traje chicos

MAX – BROCK: ¡MISTY¡

MISTY: Hola chicos como han estado

PROXIMO CAPITULO : A LA BUSQUEDA DE ASH

REVIEWS PARA SEGUIR


	2. Chapter 2

EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE (POKESHIPPING)

ESPERO REVIEWS Y PERDON POR MI FALTA DE OTROGRAFIA Y ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON NO ME PERTENECEN SON PROPIEDAD DE SATOSHI TAJIRI.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y AQUÍ VA LA HISTORIA

CAPITULO 2 : A LA BUSQUEDA DE ASH

-No puedo creer que esto le pasara a ash . Dijo misty muy triste por lo que le ocurrió a ash

-Si es algo muy difícil de aceptar , pero pronto todo se solucionara estoy seguro . Dijo brock tratando de consolar a misty

-Oigan no creen que ya es un poco tarde . Dijo max que estaba muy cansado por todo lo que había pasado

-Si tienes razón creo que deberían ir al centro pokemon para que descansen yo los esperare en la mañana para buscar a ash . Dijo brandon también muy cansado

-Bueno creo ya nos vamos . Dijo may levantándose para ir en camino al centro pokemon

-Creo que tienes razón deberíamos irnos a descanzar . Dijo brock muy emocionado por ir al centro pokemon

-¡Hasta mañana! . Dijieron todos juntos dirigiéndose al centro pokemon

YA EN EL CENTRO POKEMON:

-Oh mi enfermera joy tu y yo , yo y tu ya lo imagino los dos juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos . Dijo brock con los dos ojos como corazones

-¿Eh ..? . Dijo la enfermera joy con una gota

En eso una mano agarra la oreja de brock obligándolo a soltar las manos de la enfermera joy

-Creo que ya llego el fin de los tiempos para ti , Romeo . Dijo misty jalándole muy fuerte de la oreja a brock

-Malvada , ahh como duele . Dijo brock con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ahh . Dijeron may y max dando un suspiro

-Este brock ni en una crisis deja de enamorarse . Dijo max con una gota

-Bueno enfermera tendrá habitaciones para que nos quedemos a dormir . Dijo may con una sonrisa

-Si justo aquí tengo dos habitaciones vacias , están entrando por ese pasadizo . Dijo la enfermera joy mostrándole el camino

-Gracias . Dijo may despidiéndose de la enfermera joy para entrar a su habitación

A lo cual la seguían brock , may , misty y pikachu , y claro obviamente may se entro en una habitación con misty y pikachu / brock con max en otra

PASAN UNAS HORAS , CERCA DE LA MEDIANOCHE

-No ash , espera porque te vas ,no detende . Dijo misty llorando

Pero lo siguiente que vio la dejo en shock , era ash siendo consumido por el rey de pokelantis en una tienda

-Misty yo te amo , pero ya no podremos seguir juntos asi que cuidate amor . Dijo ash dándole un beso en la mejilla a misty

-NO ASH ASHHH…. Dijo misty gritando , por perder al amor de su vida

-Pikachu pika pika pi (Misty despierta solo estas teniendo una pesadilla) . Dijo pikachu tratando de despertar a misty

-Solo era una pesadilla , pera parecía tan real me parece que ya había visto esa tienda . Dijo misty confundida

-Ah , ash no tienes idea de cómo te extraño espero que estes bien . Dijo misty con lagrimas en sus ojos y algo sonrojada

-Con que te gusta ash eh . Dijo may con una sonrisa picara

-Pika chu pi (A la hora que se da cuenta) . Dijo pikachu mirando a may

-Que , ah , yo ehh desde cuando estabas escuchando . Dijo misty muy sonrojada por la intervención de may

-Lo suficiente para saber que ash te gusta . Dijo may mostrándole una sonrisa a misty

-Esta bien , ¡Pero no puedes decircelo a nadie! , nadie debe saber que me gusta ash . Dijo misty con las mejillas ruborizadas

-Pero piensas decirle a ash lo que sientes por el . Dijo may esperando a que le respondieran

-Bueno veras , yo no se si decircelo a ash . Dijo misty un poco apenada y con lagrimas

-Pero porque no? . Dijo may confundida

-La verdad es que no se que es lo que ash vaya a decir , y si me rechaza . Dijo misty muy triste

-Bueno algo me dice que tu le gustas . Dijo may para alegrar a misty

-Talvez tienes razón . Dijo misty un poco mas contenta

-No te preocupes por nada pronto recuperaremos a ash , Pero no crees que es mejor dormir . Dijo may mostrándole una sonrisa a misty

\- Si , Buenas noches . Dijo misty mas tranquila por la conversación con may

-Buenas noches . Dijo may contenta

EN LA MAÑANA :

-Hasta que despertaron . Dijo brandon mientras los esperaba a todos sentado en el pasillo

-Hola brandon .Dijo brock pero en eso lo interrumpe brandon

-No hay tiempo para saludos unos campesinos me contaron que vieron a un ser de extraña apariencia a afueras de ciudad azulona

-Ciudad azulona , pero esa ciudad es enorme . Dijo misty un poco preocupada

-No hay de que preocuparse , encontraremos a ash rápido . Dijo may muy confiada

-Bien no hay tiempo que perder . Dijo max apresurado por llegar a ciudad azulona

YA EN EL CAMINO DE CIUDAD AZULONA:

-Miren ahí esta el barco que nos llevara a ciudad azulona . Dijo brock indicando hacia la bahía

-Vamos dense prisa . Dijo misty coriendo a toda prisa

-Vaya, si que tiene prida . Dijo brock muy sorpendido por la forma en que hiba misty

-Si algo me dice que quiere encontrar a ash , lo mas antes posible . Dijo may sorprender a todos

-O pero miren nada que preciosura . Dijo brock deteniéndose a hablar con una bella chica

-Brock date prisa . Dijo may corriendo mas rápido

-Oigan , desde cunado Pikachu va en el hombro de misty . Dijo max mientras veía a pikachu

-Pika pika pi (Es momento de ir a salvar a ash) . Dijo pikachu

-Tu lo dijiste pikachu . Dijo misty viendo al pokemon preferido de su amado

-Dense prisa . Dijo misty que ya había subido al barco

-Esperanos , no te vayas . Dijo may corriendo mas rápido para poder subir al barco

-Bien creo que somos todos .Dijo brandon mirando a los demás

-Esperen , ¡Falta brock! . Dijo may preocupada por su amigo

-Oigan espérenme . Dijo brock nadando tratando de alcanzar el barco

-Le dire al capitán que se detenga . Dijo max corriendo hacia el capitán

En eso brock comienza a nadar mas rápido para alcanzar el barco y para su mala suerte el barco frena , chocandose brock con la parte trasera e barco.

-Ah el dolor . Dijo brock sobandoze la cara

-Brock toma , sube . Dijo max lanzándole una cuerda

-Gracias por no dejarme , esque estaba con una bella dama . Dijo Brock sobandoze la cara

-Bueno espero que con esto aprendas a no molestar a mas chicas . Dijo may molesta con una aura de fuego

-Si aprendi mi lección y no lo vuelvo a hacer . Dijo brock asustado y de rodillas

-Oigan el capitán dice que tardaremos dos horas en llegar a ciudad azulona . Dijo max

-Bien creo dormiré un poco , tantas chicas me dan sueño . Dijo brock un poco cansado

-Igual yo / y también yo . Dijeron may y max que se dirijian a sus cuartos

-Disculpe brandoon . Dijo misty un poco neviosa por hablar con brandon

-Si que se ofrece . Dijo brandon viendo a misty

-Bueno quería preguntarle que ¿ Como es posible que de la noche a la mañana el espíritu del rey de pokelantis ya este en ciudad azulona ?

-Bueno , dejame explicarte que ese espíritu que poseyó a tu amigo tiene unos poderes extraordinarios pude viajar a grandes distancias a una increíble velocidad , y posee el poder de la telequinesis , hasta ahora eso es todo lo que se . Dijo brandon con una mirada muy seria

-Ya entiendo , pero lo que no logro comprender es porque quiere a ash que es lo que tiene el que otros no? . Dijo misty muy preocupada

-Bueno al parecer ash tiene algo que el quiere algo muy profundo . Dijo brandon

-Pero que sera lo que quiere . Dijo misty

-Bueno sea lo que sea deberías irte a descansar ya es muy tarde necesitamos estar con muy despiertos para buscar a ash . Dijo brandon que se notaba muy cansado también

-Si tiene razón , buenas noches . Dijo misty despidiéndose de brandon

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE :

-Bien ya que estamos todos , es hora de buscar a ash . Dijo brandon señalando la entrada de ciudad azulona

-¡ Bien ¡ . Dijieron todos

-Pika pika ( si haya vamos, espero que estes bien amigo) Dijo pikachu

-Nos dividiremos en dos grupos y nos encontraremos en el centro pokemon . Dijo brandon ordenando los grupos

-may con misty , max brock y yo . Dijo brandon dirigiéndose a buscar a ash

UNAS CUANTAS HORAS DESPUES:

-Oye may , espera un momento . Dijo misty tomando del hombro a may

-Pero que pasa misty . Dijo may mientras obsevava a misty

-Esa es , estoy seguro , no puedo creerlo . Dijo misty señalando una tienda

-Esa tienda , esta abandonada que tiene que ver con ash . Dijo may confundida

-Estoy segura que esa tienda la vi en mis sueños , vamos may . Dijo misty llevando a may

-No veo a nadie adentro . Dijo may un poco asustada

-Shh espera oiste eso . Dijo misty asomandose por una pared

-Pero si es es el rey de pokelantis , pero que le hace ash . Dijo may aterrada

-Es como en mi sueño se lo esta devorando poco a poco , quien se cree que es no se lo permitiré .Dijo misty muy molesta por lo que le hacían a su amado

-Misty calmate , no debemos llamar la atención llamare a los demás . Dijo may saliendo de la tienda poco a poco

-Lo siento may pero no puedo permitir que le haga esto ¡ A la persona mas importante de mi vida¡

-Pero que demon..? Dijo el rey de pokelantis

-Quien te crees que eres para hacerle eso a ash. Dijo misty muy enfada

-Y que piensas hacer antes el rey de pokelantis . Dijo el R.P riéndose

-Te enseñare , ¡staryu ve! . Dijo misty lanzando a su pokemon


	3. TOP DE PREGUNTAS 1

EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE (POKESHIPPING)

ESPERO REVIEWS

TOP DE PREGUNTAS PARA LA HISTORIA

¿Creen que ash debería seguir sufriendo poseído por el espíritu o deberían liberarlo de una vez?

RESPONDAN Y CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA DESPUES DE NAVIDAD

FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS¡

ESPERO REVIEWS


End file.
